


I Won't Tell You I Love You

by Synnerxx



Category: Savage Garden
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Darren will hold onto his pain and Daniel will hold onto his secrets.





	I Won't Tell You I Love You

Darren is someone who believes that he doesn't deserve true love. At least, he does now, after what happened with Colby. I've tried to tell him it's not his fault, that it wasn't meant to be, that he'll find someone else. Whatever sappy stuff he wants to hear, but something is different this time. He doesn't want to hear it. Doesn't want me to tell him it's going to be all right. He wants this pain, wants to hold it close to his heart and let it ache there. While it does make for some good songs, it's not healthy for him to just bottle it all up like that.

I wish he could see how special he is. How beautiful, talented, amazing he really is, but now it's like all he wants to know is everything that he thinks is bad or wrong with him. I don't understand him anymore and it's scaring me. This isn't the Darren I know. This isn't the man whose become my best friend. This is a stranger and I don't particularly like him all that much.

That may be horrible of me to say, but it's true. I'm not going to sugar coat things for him or you. I don't play that way, sorry. No, I'm not actually. It's not fair on me that he acts like this. Doesn't he know how much it hurts me to see him like this? I guess not. I never really told him exactly how I feel about him and it's my own fault. Too afraid to see his reaction. Don't want the looks of pity after he rejects me.

So I guess it's both of us that are hiding who we really are because he can't let go of the pain and I can't let go of my secrets. I don't know how to make him see that the pain isn't who he is. I can't make him see that the pain shouldn't define him, but I'm not really trying either. I could make excuses and hand wave his feelings and say it's all just a phase and he'll get over it, but this time I'm not so sure.

I'm not sure if he can pull himself out of the darkness by himself again. I want to reach out and take his hand, but it's not my place. It could be if I just told him how I feel, but we all know why I won't. He's spiraling down into a place where even I can't reach him sometimes. It scares me, but what can I do?

I'll keep my secrets and he'll keep his pain and it'll be a never-ending cycle of regret and hurt. That's all life is anyway, right?


End file.
